User talk:93.166.17.174
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki. Thanks for your edit to the Yuu Amano page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:59, June 18, 2011 Digivolution I understand what you are trying to claim. However, as far as I've seen, you are wrong — the minds show as much cohesion as the jogresses in Adventure and 02, and certainly more cohesion than a Biomerge. The closest I've seen to separate minds is with X5B against Blastmon, where all six voices were shouting together; if anything, the supplemental minds are subsumed into the core mind, not existing separately as with certain Transformers combiners. Furthermore, the official profiles specifically state that for a Xros to occur, their hearts must come together (ex: "The "Finalist Mode", born when the hearts of five Digimon came together."). This is the same kind of terminology used to describe jogresses in both the profiles and 02. ("Usually, when two Digimon jogress, a new Digimon is born, with a single Digicore, but in Khaosmon's case, the Digicores of both Digimon were each retained, and so he is maintaining a very unstable state. ") Furthermore, your consistent edits are considered edit warring. If you feel your claim is correct, you need to provide proof, not just repeating your assertion. If you can provide a specific instance illustrating the various units' minds existing separately within a Xros, I can work with you on it. 23:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I would need to check, but I think Fused Lilithmon might illustrate separate minds, actually. 00:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I'm the one who have been "correcting" the digivolution page about DigiXrosses, and I just want a chance to fully present my point of view and why my additions should remain there. For the information about "DigiXros" I have added the aspect about the minds of the digimon not merging with each other, but remains seperate, with just one of the minds controling the digimon, and that is the central digimon of the digixros. And also the other minds can affect the body of the digixros. This is because that in this way there will be a more clear difference between digixros and DNA digivolution. Now, you have been saying that there isn't any proof of my statment, since it isn't stated outright by anyóne and that "Bandai profiles explicitly require the minds to be unified", but try to look at the facts that is presented in the anime. Note that the first two point depents on each other: 1. "The core digimons mind is the one in control, and not the merged minds". As stated, DNA digivolution merges the minds of the digimon used in the process, but for digixros, the mind controling the body, is the core digimon of the digixros, and no mind merge is present. For all the digiXroses Shoutmon has been in, for the major of them, he is clearly the one in control of the result forms, since he displays all his characteristics and personality. The same goes for Jetmervamon where Mervamon is in control, and Greymon's digixrosses where Greymon is in control, and some of the Death Generalds. At the same time, the minds of the other digimon is clearly shown to be present, but seemly act on their own accord, meaning they aren't merged with the core digimon's mind. This is also shown in ep 37 with Lilithmon DigiXrosing with Blastmon and the Vilemon to become Gattai Lilithmon, but it is still clear that the other minds maintains their inviduality, but it is still Lilithmon who is the one in control. Also, you claim DarkKnightmon is a merged mind, but do you have any proof of it, or could it just be Skullkightmon's mind who has been in control of the formed digimon from the beginning? 2. "The other minds maintain their inviduality, but exist on the side lines in a digixros, not merged with the main mind". For some instances in Shoutmons digiXroses, he is shown communicating with his other components as in episode 26, signifying they still exist as individuals, but it is still clearly shoutmon who is in control, meaning his mind isn't affected by the other personalities. Also with Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword, Mervamon is the one in control, but Wisemon is still present and gives advise, without being merged with Mervamons mind. 3. "The other minds can influence the body, which the core digimon controls". It is shown on more than one occasion that the minds of the others than the core digimon can affect the body of the digixrosed digimon, even if the core digimon controls it. In ep 7 where shoutmon x3, which shoutmon controls, battles SkullMeramon, Dorulumon is able to influence the battle due to encoragement from cutemon, even though Shoutmon is the one battling. Also, in ep 41, Balistamon is able to break the digixros, even when Shoutmon was in control and was bussy fighting Olegmon. Due to these observations I must conclude that my additions to the digixros sections must be true. I will however memtion that I have respect for your argumetations and they seem bulletproof, but my observations of the anime clearly says otherwise. I hope this can influence your future corrections. :There, this is much better. :My proof for DarkKnightmon is that he always speaks as if he is one person. "Separate minds" is the claim that requires evidence, not "one mind". :These are good examples, though I'm not so sure about point 3. We also know from the manga that in incomplete Xroses, the Xros Units' minds are able to fight against the main unit. :You need to rewrite your section, citing specific examples for the claims and using the storylink template to provide citation. You should also make it clear that your examples are not necessarily true for all Xroses, especially since the Bandai profiles treat DigiXros as something basically like Jogress. Make sure you don't delve into speculation or OR, as well, "it is still clearly Shoutmon who is in control", and only claim the things that are explicitly said or shown in the anime and manga. :Thank you for working with me here. 00:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC)